


Deseos de alcoba

by Angel_Chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun sabe que Ikki jamás puede decirle que no…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deseos de alcoba

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Shun sabe que Ikki jamás puede decirle que no…  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya.  
>  **Pareja:** Ikki-Shun.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon-Incesto.  
>  **Capítulos:** Oneshot.  
>  **Palabras:** 1,083.  
>  **Notas:** Es un Fic corto lo sé, y también sé que tiene una continuación… pero no sé dónde está…  
>  **Fecha:** Escrito el 6 de octubre del 2009.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Deseos de alcoba.**

Apareció frente a él con solo la parte superior del pijama, la camisa de lino casi abierta en su totalidad, a excepción de dos únicos botones; un corto short de algodón que apenas se veía que lo traía puesto… 

… era su sueño de perversión consumada. 

—Niisan… no puedo dormir. 

La mueca dulce e inocente de Shun, no lo fue tanto para un Ikki que lo vió acomodarse suavemente sobre su regazo. 

Los muslos blancos eran tan suaves para él, tan deliberantemente pecaminosos… como prohibido el sentimiento que albergaba dentro de su pecho. 

—Pero no puedes quedarte aquí… Aún me queda mucho por estudiar 

La carrera de abogacía parecía desentonar algo con Ikki, quien tenía un gusto propio por romper reglas y leyes. Pero era algo que había logrado apasionarlo. Shun comenzó con su actuación habitual, esa que siempre utilizaba cuando quería conseguir algo de su Onii-chan querido, y que sabía que este no estaba dispuesto a dárselo de buenas a primeras. 

Los ojos verdes comenzaron a desbordarse en lágrimas, y el mohín de sus labios seguía siendo más sensual que inocente. Incluso cuando fingía una ‘rabieta’, removiendo su cuerpo sobre su regazo… las intenciones de Shun estaban muy claras para Ikki. 

—Niisan, yo quiero… —Se acercó a Ikki, tan cómodo como estaba estirado en el sofá, con su libro sobre su pecho. 

Ikki se quitó los lentes, aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a usarlos pero estaba agradecido que desde hacía un tiempo tanto él como Shun debieran empezar a usarlos, debido a esa miopía incipiente, sinó el leer tantos libros seria su peor suplicio. 

No podía negar que Shun siempre conseguía aquello que se proponía, y que era sumamente difícil el hacerlo desistir una vez que estaba convencido. 

—Shun… ¿Mañana tienes trabajo? 

—No, mañana tengo el día libre… Recién el lunes tendré que ir al estudio. —Contestó con una sonrisa. Su trabajo de modelo de revistas a veces le dejaba mucho tiempo libre entre sesión y sesión. 

—¿Y por eso crees que yo también tengo tiempo de sobra? 

—No seas malo, Nii-chan… Mañana es sábado, puedes estudiar mañana. —Shun tomó el libro que Ikki sostenía entre ellos dos, como si fuera un escudo, y lo arrojó al suelo. 

Deslizó sus manos por sobre todo el largo del torso, de abajo hacia arriba, subiendo con el movimiento lento la camisa… Ikki tragó saliva, el cuerpode Shun seguía tan pálido como siempre, tan atrayente y delicioso. 

—Me gusta que mires… Pero más me gusta cuando tocas; anda… Sé que quieres hacerlo. 

Shun lo vió mojar sus labios con la punta de su lengua y no entendíapor qué seguía conteniendo las ganas. Pero Ikki seguía inmóvil sin poder mover sus manos, tan sólo sentía como su miembro se erguía bajo el cuerpo de Shun sin que él pudiera evitarlo. 

—Niisan… Vamos, amor… 

Los labios finos fueron por su reacción, besándolo desde la boca hasta el cuello y más, logrando que perdiera la concentración y al fin cediera. 

—Shun… —Terminó por ceder a los besos, jadeando al tiempo que comenzaba a recorrer aquel cuerpo delgado con sus manos. 

Shun sonrió, ya hasta había pensado que Ikki no reaccionaria esa noche, pero se deleitó con las caricias que recibía; másaún cuando las manos deIkki se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa hasta el elástico de sus short. 

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? 

Ikki preguntó, jalando la pieza hasta revelar por completo el trasero suave. Shun gimió a eso, sintiendo como las manos de su hermano, apresaban con fiereza sus glúteos. Por eso, Shun decidió no perdermás tiempo, volviendo a gemir, buscó entre los pantalones de su Niisan, aquello que sabía se desesperaba por penetrarlo. 

—Oh, Shun… 

Ikki casi gritó al sentir como Shun se agachaba para poder llevar su erección hacia su boca; sintiendo como sus dientes rozaban su glande en un principio. 

—¿Tan desesperado estabas… otouto? 

Shun no contestó, aceleró la velocidad en la que su boca se movía sobre su pene, hasta que Ikki ya no pudo hablar, sólo gemir. 

—Detente, detente ya… Vamos Shun, no me hagas acabar. 

Ikki tuvo que jalarlo de sus cabellos, y así obligarlo a soltar su miembro, aunque eso no le gustara a Shun. 

—Hazlo, Niisan… Vamos. —Shun jadeaba, totalmente acalorado, elevando su trasero para dar énfasis a lo que decía. 

No paso mucho para que Ikki se calmara y diera vuelta las posiciones que tenían. Acabó de quitar el corto pantalón de Shun, para doblarlo aún más sobre el sillón… 

Ambos debían reconocer que tenían una fea costumbre. Pero hasta ahora no habían podido hacer nada contra ella… 

Tan sólo era cuestión de que Shun, su pequeño hermano, llegara con la sola idea de compartir algo de sexo, para que a Ikki se le acabara la relativa paz de su mundo. 

—Niisan, niisan… ¡Oh, Onii-chan!... ¡Ikki! —Shun gemía, cada vez más, y más fuerte, jadeando el nombre de su hermano, sabiendo que eso lo excitaba. 

—Usabi… Shun 

Ikki gruñó junto a su último espasmo, llenando el interior de Shun con su semen, hasta descargar su peso completamente sobre el cuerpo de su otouto. 

Shun sonrió satisfecho, sentía su propio semen humedecer el sillón bajo su vientre, y el peso de Ikki calentar su espalda. Hacía tiempo que no tenía uno de esos momentos con su hermano y la verdad era que ya no aguantaba más aquel deseo de sentirlo de nuevo. 

Poco después del clímax, ambos volvían a ser quienes eran. Shun volvió a su carácter dulce y suave, serenamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca… Así, Ikki pudo volver a sus estudios, sin dejar de ver a su pequeño hermano. 

—¿Ikki, aun no vas a dormir? 

La vos suavemente femenina, los sobresaltó a ambos, ninguno había oído la puerta abrirse. Esmeralda le sonrió a Ikki desde su posición, antes de reparar en que Shun también estaba en el mismo cuarto. 

—Buenas noches, Shun… Pensé que ya dormías 

Shun negó con la cabeza, su vista estaba fija en la redonda barriga de la joven… 

—Tiene insomnio, como de costumbre…— Ikki se puso de pie. Pasó frente a Shun, besando su frente. —Buenas noches, otouto. —Deseó con cariño antes de desaparecer con la muchacha por el pasillo. 

—Buenas noches… Nii-chan. 

Shun permaneció sentado allí durante un largo tiempo, mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios. No había lugar para las tristezas luego de tanto placer… Además, Ikki siempre tendría un lugar para él, muy especial sin dudas, por más que su hermano ahora tuviera su propia familia. 

**Fin.**


End file.
